Drunken Flirting
by Twilight Walters
Summary: A late night out with the girls leads to a very drunken Agent Scully, add a little Mulder to the mix and remove those pesky inhibitions then 'hey presto' a wonderful recipe. MSR. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Drunken Flirting

Author: Twilight Walters

Distribution: Anywhere but please let me know

Rating: R / M

Categories: Story Romance Angst

Keywords: Mulder/Scully romance Skinner/other romance

Spoilers: Rain King (slight reference)

Summary: A late night out with the girls leads to a very drunken Agent Scully, add a little Mulder to the mix and remove those pesky inhibitions then 'hey-presto' a wonderful recipe.

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are the property of Chris Carter and Fox. No copyright infringement intended.

Feedback: Feed me!

x

Drunken Flirting

By Twilight

Washington, DC Night Club Entrance 12.30am

The tall, dark and handsome man passed the entrance of the busiest nightclub in DC, pausing momentarily as he thought wistfully 'Most people out, at this time of night, are out to have fun. Me... I'm just craving insight into the human psyche.' He banished the thought from his head 'I need to get out more.'

He felt a firm grasp on his shoulder as the small red head spun him on the spot before wrapping her arms around his waist and cuddling into his chest.

"Dee... Not again, hon!" A second woman exclaimed closely following her friend. Turning to the man in question she apologized. "I am so sorry, she been accosting every man who even slightly resembles a guy she works with tonight... She's a little drunk." She offered the last as an explanation, while she shook her head at her friend.

"So I can see." He responded before looking down at the women that had her face comfortably snuggled into his chest. "Hey, Scully." he stated in a low whisper as he smiled.

The intoxicated women looked up into his hazel eye's "Hey, Mulder." She replied as her friends jaw dropped, nearly hitting the floor.

"You're Agent Mulder." She exclaimed shocked.

"Guilty." Mulder replied as he tried to extend his hand to her, the women around his waist squeezed him tightly and nuzzled closer rendering the task impossible. He allowed his arms to rest around his partner's shoulders enjoying this unexpected embrace. "And you are?" he enquired.

"Oh...I'm, uh..." she hesitated impressed and distracted by the man's physical presence "Ellen...Ellie." she corrected herself.

Mulder felt rather then heard Scully chuckle into his chest before she glanced at her friend. "Told you he's cute... and sexy."

"Dee!" Ellie chastised her friend for making such a bold statement and embarrassing her as Mulder almost choked on her statement.

Surrendering to his impulse he allowed his arms to fall lower on his partner encircling her waist, reveling in her very unscully like behavior. "How much has she had to drink?" Mulder asked, noting how at ease she felt in his embrace, her normal stiff and ridged scullyness gone.

"Too much." Ellie replied instantly then added "but not enough to get her this drunk. Mind you, it has been a while since she's indulged."

Mulder heard the accusation in Ellie's voice even though she didn't verbalize her thought 'Can't indulge with us when she is always out of town with you'  
Ellie, realizing her friend was not about to move, started conversationally. "So you are Fox Mulder... Dana's told me a lot about you."

"I plead the fifth." Mulder stated in a mocking tone as he looked down once again to his partner, she was drawing loose circles with her fingertip at his lower back, the sensation was driving him to distraction.

"It's not 'all' bad." Ellie assured him "She told me how passionate you are..." seeing the blush tinge at his ears she added "...about your work, and how you watch each others backs. Although she does think you are too over protective."

"Ell... you'll get me into trouble." Dana pleaded, displaying no intention that she wanted to leave Mulder's arms.

Ellie noted Fox Mulder's reactions to her words, he seemed a little uncomfortable but she was merely repeating to him what Dana had told her on countless occasions. He seemed completely at ease with the closeness of having her in his arms though, this was a little surprising to her. She knew that the partner's relationship had never crossed any physical boundaries but now she wondered 'Was it you being hesitant Dee?'

"What else has she told you?" Mulder enquired subconsciously wondering about the sexy comment.

"She told me you are a nice guy, that you are loyal to a fault and that you care for each other deeply. And that she trusts you completely, she is always emphasizing how much she trusts you. You sound like an ideal man too me."

Mulder felt relieved. He always imagined that Scully must really bitch about him away from the office with all the wild goose chases he took her on. He gave Scully a tight squeeze but said nothing.

"Anyway best let you get back to it, come on Dee." Ellie stated as she extended her hand to her friend.

"No... I don't want to go." Scully pouted reminiscent of a school girl who didn't want to go to chem. class.

"Dee?" Ellie questioned as she heard another female voice behind her and turned.

"Ell... Could really do with your help here." The third women stated as she struggled to control three other drunken women.

Ellie turned back to Mulder's bewildered face "We are the designated drivers." she answered his gaze as she looked again to Dana who was now lightly stroking her partner's chest with her fingertips. "Uh... Mulder..." Ellie asked hesitantly "Could you take Dana home for me? We kinda have our hands full and it will be much easier then trying to pry her from you." She added giving him a pleading look.

Scully pulled lightly on Mulder's shirt so he would lean down to her level then she purred into his ear "What do you say Mulder? You wanna take me home?"

Mulder squeaked his reply to Ellie "Sure."

Ellie noted his obvious discomfort and felt a little sorry for the man, half worried what she had gotten him into. "Thank you. I really appreciate this. I know she is in safe hands." She nodded her gratitude to Mulder before turning back to Dana. "You... Just remember who you are... Special Agent Dana Scully." Ellie stated as though her friend may have forgotten her own name.

"Oh..." Scully whined "I don't like her, she's so reserved." She was pouting once more.

Ellie shook her head at her friend in disbelief, it had been a long time since she had seen her friend this wasted. In truth, not since college. "Well, then be Doctor Scully?" she offered her friend the compromise.

"No. She is 'so' dull and 'so' boring." Scully stated oblivious to Mulder chuckling into her hair. "I wanna just be Dee." She added as she returned her full attention to stroking Mulder's chest.

"Well then, just remember who 'he' is?" Ellie cautioned her.

Scully smiled knowingly and stated "He's Foxy Mulder." Mulder swallowed hard at her words.

Ellie threw her hands up as a sign of surrender smiling and looking once again to Mulder. "Just remember, whatever she says or does, she is 'very' drunk."

Mulder nodded his understanding "I promise I will look after her." Mulder's attention was drawn to the women still located at the nightclub entrance. "Umm..?"

Ellie followed his glaze to two women now rolling around the floor in fits of laughter. "Uhh.." Ellie rasped then turn back to Mulder "Thanks again. Call you tomorrow Dee." She stated as she fled to the side of the other designated driver.

"Right." Mulder commented as he turned Scully in the direction of his car. "Lets get you home." He tightened his grasped around her waist for support as she slipped her hand into his jeans back pocket then squeezed his ass lightly. Mulder stopped mid step and looked down at the petite red head. "Scully?"

She looked up into his eyes with a seductive smile on her face as she fluttered her eye lids "Yes Mulder." She slurred.

He shook his head in disbelief. "I am seeing a whole new side of you tonight."

"And maybe I'll let you see even more." She replied as he jostled her to the car.

Mulder bit his lip hard at the prospect, thinking to himself in a positive affirmation 'Self control, self control, self control.'

Ellie looked at the retreating silhouettes of the two 'work' colleagues noting Dana's hand was now groping Mulder's ass happily. 'Oh...Dee,' she thought absently 'If only you could be this relaxed without alcohol.'

x

Mulder finally getting Scully to his car, stopped and mused. To the casual passerby they would have appeared like any normal couple, little did they know. He leaned her against the side of the car to fumble with his keys and only just managed to catch her before she slipped down to the floor. She laced her arms around his neck for support. It would have been all too easy for him to lean down and kiss her in such close proximity but he resisted as he looked at her questioningly.

"I'm tired." She defended herself as she giggled. He lifted her into the passenger set of his car and begrudgingly unhooked her arms from around his neck. She looked into his eyes as her eyelids become heavy and whispered "My knight in shinning armour."

He was unable to suppress the smile this brought to his lips as he walked around to the drivers side of the car. Never before had he seen his strong and confident partner as a damsel in distress. He settled into his seat as he cast a glance her way, her head was lulled to the side facing him and her eyes closed. He smiled to himself as he leaned over her to grasp her seatbelt. Suddenly feeling the soft warm lips of his partner at the nape of his neck, he jerked away so quickly that he nearly hit his head on the car roof.

Clipping her belt in place, he looked into her eyes to find her staring back at him innocently before she whispered "Thank you, Mulder."

x

George Town Dana Scully's Apartment 01.07am

The drive had been relatively easy, although at one point Mulder had nearly reared them off the road completely, after feeling Scully's hand find his thigh and start traveling in an upward motion. He had simply stated to her "That's not a safe thing to do in a moving vehicle." so she had behaved the rest of the way.

As they existed the elevator, Scully leaned on Mulder for support. He wasn't sure exactly how much she was walking or how much he was carrying her but he suspected that she didn't need as much help as she was letting on.

They had talked intermittently in the drive about her evening out and how much fun she had had catching up with her friends.

"You didn't tell me you were going out with your friends?" Mulder question her, feeling intrigued but disappointed that she had neglected to share her plans with him.

"Didn't want to get my hopes up, incase something came up." She replied honestly.

'Have I done that to you before?' he wondered, he was often inclined to forget that Scully had other things in her life then just him and The X-Files. She was young, attractive and passionate; of course she would make social plans, which she would then have to cancel when he called her in the middle of the night with the latest smoking gun case.

They came to a stop outside her apartment door. "Do you have your keys?" Mulder asked nonchalantly.

Scully's lips turned up in a mischievous grin as she said "No...Guess you'll have to take me back to your place?"

Mulder's breath caught in his throat at the reappearance of the flirtatious Scully. He smiled back at her unable to control his facial muscles as he reached into his pocket. "Good job I have my key with me." He declared easily as he unlocked the door.

"Can't blame a girl for trying." She purred as she gave him a saucy wink.

Mulder ushered Scully into her apartment and guided her to the couch. "Lets get some coffee into you." He headed for the kitchen and grabbed two mugs from the cupboard before flicking the kettle on.

'This is pay back.' Mulder thought silently 'Pay back for all those time you have flirted mercilessly with her... sweet ... sweet payback.' He was so absorbed in his thought that he did not hear her approach but suddenly she was close behind him snaking her arms around his waist.

Turning into her embrace, she began pulling his shirt from his jeans before trailing her fingers over his lower abdominal muscles, causing his pupils to dilate with pleasure. "Scully..." he rasped "What are you doing?"

She gave him a coy, yet mischievous smile "I was going to give you an anatomy lesson." She whispered seductively "Followed by a full physical." She licked her lips absently in anticipation.

Mulder bit his lower lip to suppress a longing groan from escaping his mouth. "You, Agent Scully, are drunk." Mulder exclaimed, more for his benefit than hers. She giggled happily into his chest, it was a sound he had never heard from her before tonight but he secretly hoped he would hear it again. As her hands began to roam his body once more he turned her sharply and marched her from the kitchen saying "No coffee for you. You are going to bed!"

"Why Agent Mulder..." she purred "I thought you'd never ask."

'Self control, self control, self control' Mulder repeated his mantra to himself silently as his dick stirred to life at her words.

They reached the side of her bed and he pulled the cover back before she turned on him with hunger evident in her eyes. Her hands crossed over her body and lifted her black top clear away, before he could anticipate her intention, revealing her breasts to him, incased only in a very thin lacy black bra.

He gasped in delight at the sight before him unable to stop himself. She smiled, pleased at his approval. Now his dick was positively throbbing in his pants demanding the kind of attention that pure willpower alone was having trouble controlling.

"Scully. Bed." Mulder demanded pulling his gaze from the marvelous sight in front of him.

"Eager are we?" she purred, placing her hands on his torso.

"No." Mulder responded willing his self control to last "You. Bed. Alone." He stated unwilling to waste his energy forming a more coherent sentence.

"Mulder..." she purred "Don't you want me?" she added in a coo, she could see he obviously did want her. Her hands began their exploration of his body once more, trailing over his abdomen and up his chest, she lightly brushed her fingertip over his nipple and he gasped at the contact.

"I want you." She hummed "I need you... Make love to me." she continued lifting her hand to gently stoke his jaw, enabling her to capture his gaze. Though their mouths were not touching their eyes were locked in the most passionate kiss. She longingly looked into his eyes before allowing her hands to loop around his back so she could rake her nails down over his spine. He gasped with pleasure as his willpower slowly ebbed away from him. "You can do anything you want to me." She stated as her hands settled on his ass squeezing his buttocks firmly. "I'll do anything you want." She added with a giggle.

Her giggle brought him out of his hormone induced stupor. 'She's not herself.' He thought sternly. 'She is drunk.' He willed his ragged breathing back under control.

Scully's hands followed the line of his belt before she undone the buckle swiftly. "I'll be whoever you want me to be." She added as she stroked his dick through his pants.

Mulder whole body stiffened and he reacted instinctively by grabbing her wrists firmly and squeezing them hard as he jerked her hands away from himself roughly. He kept a tight grasp on her wrists as he looked into her eyes. "You are drunk." He reminded her harshly.

She was staring into his eyes as he strengthened his grip trying to control his wanton desire and lust. He had seen that look before. It was the same look she had given him on the case in Comity with the two girls and the planetary alignment, the look he had received when she had found him with Detective White. It was a look of bewilderment, shock and hurt but there was something else this time. Something he had never seen in her eyes before when directed at him, and he realized with a jolt, that it was fear.

He released her wrists immediately and her gaze with it. Her eyes went to her wrists, still in mid air as if suspended by an invisible force. "Sorry." He mumbled his apology but received no reply; she was entranced in the moment and unable to function. "Let's get you to bed." He said simply as he reached around her to unfasten her skirt, it fell to the floor effortlessly but she still did not move. She was still staring at her wrists in shock.

He swept her into his arms and held her to his chest for a brief moment in a silent apology before laying her on the bed and removing her high heeled sandals. He took in the sight of her in her delicate underwear before his brain had time to protest. She didn't utter a word as he pulled the comforter up around her shoulders and tucked her into bed. Her head lulled away from him, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Sorry." He repeated before he headed for the bedroom door and flicked the light off.

"Because I'm not a long legged, busty brunette?" She said in a whisper.

Mulder was barley able to hear his partner and was unsure if she was asking a question or making a statement. He decided not to answer either way and left her room leaving the door slightly ajar so he could return to check on her.

He heard the first sob as he settled on the couch, quickly followed by a second and a third. Desperately he fought the urge to return to her room and beg her forgiveness and explain. He desperately wanted to tell her 'why would I want some brunette when I have you.' He wanted to confess his love for her, but she was drunk and now was not the time.

He sat silently for twenty minutes listening to her sobs. Slowly the sobs became quieter and further apart until eventually they ceased altogether. He sat in silence for a further ten minutes before walking silently to the kitchen and taking a bottle of mineral water from the fridge then proceeding to the medicine cabinet, retrieving the Advil.

Mulder entered her room one last time silently and deposited two Advil tablets and the bottle of water on her bedside cabinet. She had turned since he had left her and was now laid on her stomach with her hair sprayed around her face. He gently brushed the stray strands back revealing her soft facial features, still streaked with wet tears. He wiped them away gently with his thumb as he caressed her face lovingly. He cursed himself mentally for once again having been the reason she had been reduced to tears.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered again as he leaned down and placed a delicate kiss on her forehead before leaving her alone in her apartment.

x

Authors notes- Please give me feed back or leave a review - I will beg.


	2. Chapter 2

George Town Dana Scully's Apartment 07:15am 

"Bbbeep, bbbeeep, bbbeeeeep" the incessant shrieking beep of the alarm ripped through the silence of the apartment causing the occupant to groan in pain as she reached to silence the offending item. Unable to find the snooze buttoned she swiped at the clock, causing it to fall to the floor and go silent.

"That works too." Dana Scully stated as her head thudded loudly. She tried to sit up but the room span quickly until she decided to remain laying. "Why did I go out on a work night?" she mused.

Her recollection of the night before was hazy to say the least. She could recall arriving at the club and meeting her friends. She could recall dancing and drinking and some catching up, she could even remember a few guys making passes at her but "How did I get home?"

Deciding to take the plunge she swung her legs off the bed, kicking her shoes on the floor as she did so. Realizing she was still in her underwear she thought 'That's strange. I normally don't sleep in anything.'

She moved to the bathroom silently, her eyes still closed and shielded by one hand while her arm extended out in front of her to feel the way.  
Feeling her way to the porcelain basin she turned the cold tap on.

Flicking cold water over her face she opened her eyes to examine her reflection in the mirror. 'I've seen corpses looking better then this.' She mused seeing the large black marks under her eyes. She reached the tap once more and turned it to the off position, glancing down as something blue caught her attention.

"What the...?" Dana Scully stated aloud as she saw the large blue and purple bruise that surrounded her wrist. Her attention turned to the other wrist seeing the same markings lying there. "What..." her thought trailed off as the memories hit her in bright flashes "...oh crap."

She looked at her reflection wide eyed as a realization hit her 'You tried to seduce him and he didn't want you.' She turned the water on in the shower and stepped under it before it even had time to adjust to the correct temperature. She felt worse now then she ever had before.

'I could call in sick...' she contemplated before realizing 'No. That would be too unprofessional.' Turning the shower off she began drying herself roughly. 'I can't believe I came onto him...I can't believe he turned me down, never saw that one coming. Guess he was right about extreme possibilities... Elle, you have a lot to answer for.'

Crossing to her bedroom she spied the bottle of mineral water and two Advil sat on her bedside cabinet, she smiled inwardly 'Well, he may not want me as a lover but he is a damn good friend.' Swallowing the tablets she thought to herself 'I can't drive like this!' she reached for the phone, still feeling the affects of last night. She scanned through her address book and dialed the number.

x

George Town Kim's Apartment 07:45am

The phone rang through the apartment joining the familiar morning sounds of the coffee maker and running shower. Kimberley crossed the apartment fastening her blouse buttons before snatching up the phone from it cradle and hearing the shower switched off.

"Kim speaking." She answered in a sing song way completely different to her normal secretarial voice.

"Hi, Kim. It's Dana Scully."

"Hi Dana, What can I do for you?" Kim asked without hesitation, she had become quite close to the female agent over the years. She did, after all, spend a lot of time in her boss's office.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor... My car is...playing me up and I wondered if I could grab a lift with you to work?" she lied but only a white lie, It's better then being pulled over on the way to work and being asked to do a breathalyzer then being done on a DUI.

"Sure but I will be leaving in about five minutes." She stated as she heard her man approach her from behind.

"Your leaving in five minutes?" he stated then nuzzled into her neck "At least I get to have you in the office." Walter Skinner mumbled as Kim turned to him with a horrified look on her face and the phone cradled to her ear. "Who are you talking to?" he asked, his voice now lowered.

"Dana Scully." She stated flatly.

"Oh Crap." Dana heard her boss mumble as she struggled to suppress a snigger.

"I'll be ready, Kim. See you in five." She stated as she hung the phone up.

x

Washington, DC Fox Mulder's Apartment 07:20am

Fox Mulder awoke uneasily, feeling his dick still standing at full attention. It had gone placid upon her sobs the night before but as soon as he had closed his eyes the images of his partner nearly naked had invaded his mind.

He had lead on the couch for hours trying not to think about her. He had no right to be having such illicit thoughts about her after making her cry like he had, he had hurt her but worse than that he had scared her.

In his dreams he had done all types of things with her, replaying the scenario continuously but with different endings all resulting in them making love. His dreams had been almost satisfying but he still ached for her.

'Time for a shower.' Mulder thought to himself as he headed for the bathroom then added 'A cold one.'

He stood under the cold spray of water for 20 minutes recalling her words to him the previous night before realizing there was only one way he could relieve his throbbing dick.

Mulder turned the water temperature to warm before grabbing the bottle of shower gel and applying a liberal amount to his palm. Using his free hand he braced himself against the shower cubicle wall as he started to massage the length of his pulsating dick.

'Mulder...Don't you want me?' he could hear her purr as he remembered her touch, so softly she had raked her fingers over his body, exploring inquisitively.

His palm started to pump faster at the memory 'I want you. I need you.' She had whispered. The feel of the warm water and the slickness of the gel simulated the feel of a woman's touch, of her touch. 'I'll do anything.' She had offered herself to him; suddenly the prospect of getting repetitive strain injury was very real as his wrist worked at a frenzied speed.

'Foxy Mulder, make love to me.' He exploded to the memory of her words. His cum shooting from his dick with such force that it had adhered itself to the shower cubicle wall half a foot above the tip of his dick. He lean his weight against the wall contented in finally having a seated dick.

'Man, if the memory of her words alone can do that.' He thought before dismissing the notion from his head. Last night she had been drunk, today she would be back to herself. Although he had enjoyed having a glimpse at the flirtatious drunken Scully, she was no substitute for his Enigmatic Doctor Dana Scully, Special Agent.

x

Washington DC Basement Office 08:15am

Dana Scully approached the office door hesitantly, sun glasses still firmly in place. Her whole body ached from her night of dancing and drinking. Her head was pounding frantically and the feeling of nausea was increasing with each step that she took closer to her partner.

'Right, you can do this.' She told herself firmly 'You always knew all those acting classes with Missy would come in handy someday...just play dumb.'

Taking a deep breath, she straightened her spin and pulled her shoulders back. 'You can do this.' She repeated to herself more firmly as she stepped into the office confidently.

His eye's meet hers immediately upon her silent entry, feeling her presence in the small confides of the shared office. He gave her an amused smile as she stood in doorway awaiting his barrage of comments. 'This is going to be harder then I thought' she realized as his smile turned into a smirk.

"Agent Scully." He greeted her.

"Agent Mulder." She intoned with a slight nod of her head. 'Mental note to self - do not nod your head with a hangover.' She mused as she crossed to her desk and settled in her chair.

He was watching her every move over the top of his reading glasses, gauging her body language. "Nice shades." He said casually "...but Agent Scully, you know that FBI regulations prohibit Agents from wearing sunglasses while on duty." He smiled as she winced before lowering her shades to reveal sunken red bloodshot eyes. He smiled despite her obvious discomfort.

"Okay...I went out last night with friends and I may have had a few too many to drink." She confessed knowing he was already fully aware of the situation.

"May have?" he raised his eyebrows in a question.

"I don't really remember." She lied. 'Hey if it wasn't for those bruises I might not have remembered at all.' she justified the lie to herself.

He stood from his desk and crossed to the coffee maker pouring her a mug before she could protest, as he handed her the steaming beverage he stated "Well, let me confirm for you. Last night you were 'very' drunk."

She looked to him with a look of confusion playing on her features. 'Come on Missy don't fail me now.' She though absently "What? Did you call?" she asked trying to sound bemused.

"No." he replied "I bumped into you... You really don't remember?" he asked amused, he had been drunk plenty of times before but could not recall ever having no memory of his actions.

"I can remember dancing and lots of drinks, but not much else." She stated dryly unsure whether she would be able to keep up this farce.

"I saw you out the front of the club...you were already 'inebriated'." He smiled casting his eyes up as he recalled her actions. "You were... amusing. Anyway your friend, Ellie asked me to see you home... she had her hands full."

"You saw me home?" she asked in her best shocked voice but feeling unable to keep this facade up she offered him a chance to let lose. "Did I do anything to embarrass myself?" she asked in a rush.

He looked straight into her eyes over the top of her still lowered glasses, the ever present smile still lingering as he contemplated his answer. "No." he lied "I saw you home and..." he paused as his glanced lowered to the floor before adding "you put yourself to bed."

She looked to him bewildered, he wasn't going to toy with her at all, she was amazed. "Thank you." She stated both for seeing her safely home and for not teasing her.

"You are welcome." He answered gallantly. "Now...One coffee then water for the rest of the morning. It's the best thing for a hangover; trust me, I'm a doctor." He was amused at having the tables turned for once.

"Mulder," she protested "You're a head doctor, a shrink, not a medical doctor."

"Hey. If you would rather discuss why you felt the need to get that intoxicated?" his eyebrow arched as he leered at her slightly.

"One coffee and then water. Got it." She replied levelling her gaze on her desk as he returned to his files, still smiling.

x


	3. Chapter 3

Washington DC AD Skinners Office 2:36 pm 

The two FBI agents had been sat in the Assistant Directors office for forty-five minutes, listening to him drone through the meeting agenda. Mulder twitched intermittently at Walter Skinners remarks, while Dana Scully sat nonplused. She often wondered why she bothered to attend these meetings, they never seemed to involve her participation, this time however, she was thankful for the distraction.

"Item number six on the agenda." Skinner added "Motel rooms."

The statement got Scully's attention immediately, she had been wondering how long it would take for someone to pick up on the fact that they had now on four separate occasions shared the same motel room. Twice when Mulder had been sick, once when there had only been one vacant motel room and the last had been when a cow had fallen through the roof of Mulder's assigned room. 'Yeah, I don't have a strange life.' She mused. She visibly stiffened in her chair waiting the interrogation.

"Pay per view." Skinner stated blankly.

"I'll pay for them." Mulder said hurriedly cutting Skinner off in mid sentence.

Scully looked to her partner with a raised brow, relieved that this was not regarding shared rooms but intrigued that he participated in his 'personal interests' while on assignment.

"What?" Mulder raised his hands in mock surrender "There's not much else on at three in the morning." He defended himself.

She once again relaxed in her chair as the AD proceeded.

"Item number seven...Sunflower seeds?" Skinner exhaled.

"Mulder! Please don't tell me you put in a claim for seeds?" Scully stated confused.

"No." Mulder replied "Mind you that isn't a bad idea, they do help me concentrate and keep my focus." Mulder looked to his boss who now let out an exaggerated sigh.

"The rentals department has been complaining about the amount of empty sunflower seed hulls left in your vehicles." Skinner continued ignoring his subordinate's last statement.

Mulder shrugged his shoulders as he replied in a deadpanned voice "Not me sir, must be my partner!"

"What?.." Scully shrieked in surprise unable to suppress her smile.

Skinner merely shook his head at the repartee his two agents had built up over the years. "Regardless... please be more aware of the needs of other departments... Item number eight... back to expense reports."

Skinner was feeling physically drained from this meeting and his agents weren't looking much better. He removed his glasses and adopted a more comfortable posture. Mulder and Scully both relaxed seeing their supervisors body language soften.

"How about we come to an agreement?" Skinner enquired, seeing his agents intrigue he continued "Agent Scully's expense reports are always on time and correct. How about you deal with all the expense reports from now on?" he asked looking Scully straight in the eyes in a pleading manner.

"Sure." She replied without hesitation "The girls from upstairs normally just send them back to me anyway, it would save me time." She noted her partner's smug look and shot him an icy glare that most men would have frozen under.

"Great...less paperwork for me." Mulder replied happily, melting her.

AD Skinner closed the file in front of him, with a contented sigh knowing there was no need to discuss the rest of the agenda if Scully would take the task under her control. He extended the file to her over the desk with a muted 'thank you'. Scully stretched over the desk and grasped the file with both hands exposing her purple wrists.

"Agent Scully!" Skinner gasped in shock "What happened to your wrists?"

Her eyes went wide at the exposed bruises as she tried to formulate an explanation. "I...ummm...I..." unable to come up with anything tangible she replied "It's nothing."

Mulder and Skinner exchanged a worried look before returning their attention to Scully. "Really, it's nothing." She added pleased that she had two handsome men so concerned about her. Mulder's gaze returned to her wrist, she didn't see it but she sensed it as she adjusted her sleeves subtly to hide the markings, he stiffened suddenly in his chair realizing where the bruises had come from.

"Okay." Skinner stated resigned to the fact she did not wish to divulge the information to him but knowing Mulder would get to the bottom of it. "Right, that will be all then."

Scully stood seeing Mulder's gaze still intent on her wrists as though he could see straight through her suit jacket. "Mulder?" She woke him from his trance, just enough for him to stand before she stepped towards the door, he placed his hand at her lower back instinctively needing to feel some contact. 'God, did I do that?' he though guiltily.

"Agent Scully," Skinner said hesitantly "Might I have a private word?" she faltered in her step as she turned around.

"Sure." Turning back to her concerned partner she added "I'll see you in the office." He still looked shell shocked and chanced another look at her wrists before leaving.

Scully returned to her chair and seated herself once more before being beckoned to. Skinner walked around his desk and perched himself on its corner in front of her somewhat awkwardly.

"Dana." He started looking downwards, a smile tugged at the corners of her lips unbidden, suddenly realizing that this was unofficial. "Kimberly told me you called her this morning?" he questioned her without lifting his gaze.

"Yes Sir." She answered unwilling to make this awkward moment any easier for him, she was enjoying watching him squirm, he was a strong and handsome man but seeing his vulnerability made him seem even more appealing 'Kim's a lucky girl.' She thought absently.

"Was there anything unusual about the call?" he said as he removed his glasses.

"Nope." She replied innocently and he let out a sigh of relief before she added "It might have been strange if you hadn't have been there." His head whipped up to meet her gaze with such force that she was sure he was a prime candidate for whiplash.

"I...ummm...I..." Skinner tried to state.

Scully smiled inwardly as he repeated the exact phase she has used mere minutes before. "Well you have been there every night for the past three weeks?"

"Ummm."

"Did you think I wouldn't notice your car parked out the front of my apartment block?" she stated softly as a rhetorical question and continued "I am an FBI agent, trained to notice these things." She was unable to mask her amusement but decided to let him stop squirming. "Relax Walter." She said using his first name to confirm that this was a personal conversation in her opinion. "I've know about you and Kim for months now."

"You have?" he relaxed realizing he could trust her with this piece of information.

"Of course, I think even Mulder knows, mind you he does spend too much time at my place." She smiled before adding "platonic of course. I think you and Kim are good for each other. She's great and she definitely has a calming effect on you."

"She does." He confirmed.

"That and our chewing outs have been a little less severe of late." She smiled as she noticed the blushed twinge at his ears.

"It's not me you know? Who wants to keep it quiet." Walter added to which Scully lifted her brow without having to voice her question he continued. "She is not my subordinate you understand, she has her own boss in the secretarial department and although it is not against policy to have a relationship with your assigned 'boss' it is frowned upon."

"I see." Dana said knowingly, she had in the past had plenty of frowned upon relationships.

"She is worried that they might try and transfer her, so am I for that matter. She may be my woman but she is also the best secretary I have ever had." He smiled, he had gone through the secretarial department quickly before being assigned Kim.

"They wouldn't do that, you're an AD, and I have seen your wrath, not pretty." She smiled at him and he returned the gesture knowingly. "Will that be all Sir?" Scully asked returning to her professional self.

"That will be all Agent Scully." Skinner replied matching her professionalism before adding "Thank you."

x


	4. Chapter 4

x 

Washington DC Basement Office 03:16pm

As Dana Scully approached the basement office she felt light of heart, it wasn't often that she was in the confidence of a work colleague, well except Mulder, but he was much more then just a work colleague and now she thought about it, so was Walter Skinner. He had been their ally more then their foe.

Standing at the office door she observed her partner pacing back and forth across the small office absorbed in his thoughts, she wondered briefly what could possibly have happened in the short time that they had been apart.

"Mulder?" she asked as she stepped into the office demanding his attention. Mulder said nothing but crossed the office in a few easy strides closing the distance between them before gently taking her hands in his, pushing her suit sleeves back as he did so.

'Oh...' she realized 'That's what's wrong.' She looked to her wrists for a moment observing how much worse the bruising appeared under the fluorescent office lighting. Mulder cradled Scully's dainty hands in his inspecting her bruises. It would have been all too easy for her to withdraw her hands from him, he wasn't gripping them at all but she realized a move so severe would exhibit to him a lack of trust, instead she relaxed and allowed her posture to soften.

"It's nothing Mulder." She reassured him but his attention did not faultier "...really I'm fine." She kicked her self mentally as soon as the comment left her lips, Mulder hadn't believed that statement from her in years, she couldn't even remember when she had started using it as a defensive mechanism. She knew how much he hated that phrase but he did not even seem to stir, he was oblivious to her words.

Mulder turned her hands in his gently, handling her as though she was made of fine porcelain that could easily break. He studied the bruises seeing they stretched around both wrists, meeting at the underside as an accumulation of four deeper bruises, finger marks, he realized.

"Really it's nothing." Scully stated very aware of his fixed gaze as he continued to be struck mute. "I probably just did it when I was drunk." She offered up the possible scenario to try and void the matter.

"I did it." Mulder confessed in a whispered whimper never averting his eyes. "I am so sorry. I didn't realize...I didn't mean to but I hurt you!" His voice was low and guilt ridden, full of self incrimination.

Her soul ached for him. He looked so remorseful and withdrawn. Her heart constricted as she saw the inner turmoil etched into his facial features. "It's not your fault Mulder." She stated calmly. "You had every right to defend yourself." Predicting his reaction she dropped her eyes to their hands to evade his questioning look.

"..." Mulder was speechless and unable to form a coherent thought.

Scully continued in a hushed voice. "I came on a little strong, I apologise." Her head was now hanging low.

"You were drunk." Mulder stated as though it might explain everything. "Your inhibitions were lowered."

Scully released an awkward laugh "My inhibitions were non existent, Mulder." She corrected him. "I guess I just thought...with all the innuendo that flies around between us..." she paused feeling her cheeks begin to flush.

"Innuendo?" Mulder questioned as he raised an eyebrow, she did not look to his face but she sensed his expression.

'Oh God... please don't tell me I've been imagining all the sparks between us all this time.' her face turned now to a dark shade of crimson.

Mulder enjoyed her reaction to his question, the normally reserved and professional Special Agent Dana Scully MD was blushing like a school girl. He could not recall ever seeing her blush before. Following her glaze he looked back to their hands, her hands still encased in his, he was mortified at the damage he had caused her unintentionally. Lightly he touched one of her wrists causing her to flinch in pain before she could control her reaction.

"I'm so sorry...I didn't realize that I had..." his words trailed off as he was unable to find the words to excuse what had happened.

"It's not you fault," she quirked her head to the side slightly still not raising her lowered eyes. "Trust me."

Mulder studied his partner intently before he asked "I thought you said you didn't remember anything?"

Sighing she replied "I remember everything, Mulder." Mulder's hands now gripped hers slightly in an intimated gesture of reassurance.

"So you lied?" he teased.

"I willfully participated in a campaign of misinformation." She giggled slightly as she tried to disperse some of the built up tension by using Mulder's own words "...I was just trying to save myself some embarrassment...It didn't work." She smiled warmly before her voice became serious "...It never occurred to me that you might not reciprocate my feelings..."

He looked to their hands once more as her words began to sink in, at some point his thumb had started to caress the sensitive skin between Scully's thumb and finger in soft circular motions in a less then platonic manner. "What makes you think I don't reciprocate your feelings?" Mulder asked softly as he lifted her chin and leaned down to place a gentle chase kiss on her lips.

Scully was startled and confused by his action, she looked to his eyes bewildered. "Last night?"

"Last night, Agent Scully, you were very drunk. I couldn't take advantage of you like that. I have wanted to make love to you for sooo long, I couldn't have stayed with you last night knowing you might awaken with regrets. I can handle never expressing my love for you physically, but to have you once then be denied you again - that would kill me." He stated honestly amazed at how easily his words were leaving his mouth. He was amazed at her shocked expression 'Surely you knew?'

"I...I..." she was unable to find the words 'actions speak louder than words' she realized as she pulled him down into a scorching passionate kiss. Their mouths locked feverishly, their tongues dueling as they experience their first kiss, both exploring each others mouths with curiosity.

'We shouldn't be doing this here.' Mulder thought to himself 'When did I become the rational one...No we shouldn't be doing this here.' He pulled away from her sharply emitting a whimper of protest from Scully. "Skinner?" Mulder stated.

Scully's lips turned up in the corners, a look Mulder now associated with the 'flirtatious' Scully. "What? A threesome?" she purred noting the desire he had in his eyes, she knew it wasn't her words that invoked his response but the way she said them.

"No..." he smirked trying desperately to regain his self control but finding it was so much harder now she was in complete control of herself. "What will Skinner say, interoffice dating and all that?"

Scully nearly laughed aloud "Trust me, Mulder, I don't think that will be a problem." She returned her mouth to his, this time meeting no hesitation. One last thought slipped into her mind before the euphoria washed over her rendering all other thought processes impossible 'God, I have a lot to thank Ellie for.'

The End

Authors notes - If you made it this far let me know what you think. Please.


End file.
